


Pink

by 4Kennedy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Waverly might have gone a little bit overboard preparing the nursery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Betaread by the amazing lanalucy.  
> Prompt: pink requested by freshbrainss. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100 on lj.

“What do you think?“ Waverly asked. There was a smile on her face as she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.  
  
Baffled, Nicole fought for words. “It’s… pink… very pink.“  
  
“You hate it!“ Waverly threw her hands in the air and groaned. “Oh Jeez, you hate it.“ She started to pace. “It was dumb. I’m so stupid. I should’ve talked to you first. But I wanted to surprise you and went totally overboard with it. Sometimes I get so carried away…“  
  
Nicole blocked Waverly’s path. “Wave, stop.“ She took hold of Waverly’s shoulders. “Calm down, baby. The doctor said no stress or our little princess might come earlier than she’s supposed to. Okay?“   
  
“But…“, Waverly started to argue.  
  
Nicole was quick to interrupt her with a sweet kiss. “The room is amazing. You put so much love in it.“ She stepped around Waverly, encircling her from behind and placing her hands on Waverly’s protruding belly. “She’ll love it.“  
  
“You think?“ Waverly leaned back into the embrace, her eyes drifting shut.  
  
“Absolutely.“ Nicole nodded. “It’s just… really a lot of pink. I’ll get used to it though.“ She started to plant light kisses along Waverly’s neck.  
  
“That’s cheating… I know you’re trying to distract me.“  
  
Nicole grinned against Waverly’s skin. “Well it’s working, isn’t it? Besides, it’s not my fault you look sexy in nothing but flap trousers.“  
  
“Always such a charmer.“ Waverly turned around in Nicole’s arms, getting up on tiptoes to kiss her thoroughly.  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
